


Flu Redoux

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith catches Wes. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Redoux

"Wes your up!?"

"Apparently so Faith," Wesley sniffed. He was trying to work, but the rainbow sparkles that were exploding before his eyes made it difficult.

"Thought you had flu," Faith said. She looked closely at her former Watcher. He didn't look good. "Spike and Angel know your down here working?"

"No, and they won't find out either," he said, giving her a pointed look. "Not that it would matter, I can do what I bloody well like."

It wasn't as if there would be two angry vampires on his case because he had started work far too early.

"Yeah, right," Faith smirked. She held up her hands at his accusing look. "Hey, I won't tell them, but you really don't look good yet."

"Yes, thank you for your concern Faith," Wesley sighed. "Now if you don't mind?"

"Sure thing, I'm outa here." Faith turned around and walked out of his office.

Wesley closed his eyes when he heard Faith's voice again. "Wesley's so not in his office working!" he heard her say.

This was followed by two very familiar, and very angry voices.

Oh damn, he was in trouble now. Maybe he could feign flu induced sleepwalking?


End file.
